Bloody heart pirates
by Saiyura
Summary: BHP doing a story on themselves as characters, I am one, and it's about pirates, friends, fighting, battles, mariens, mugiwara, and others. Cannot finish, friends and I have... stopped this RP.


**A story that my friends and I are working on with me. I will post them as they get up XD Enjoy please. Each character is based on us, the names at least, and yes, they are OC's and no we don't want fame!**

**Edited from original version for a better and easier flow!**

* * *

Sai smiled as she checked the binds on her whips with an experts eye for any flaw that might be hidden among the leather, she had just finished cleaning it of the brittle blood from the las place they had a fight from, since was old it also needed a gentle female touch... though at that moment she knew she didn't have it. She was just in somewhat cherry mood at the time though, you wouldn't realize it, she was slightly pissed.

"Where is he?" she asked the rest on the ship. "Where is he!" she wanted to eat, though she could make her own food but she didn't want to undermine her favorite sister-cook.

Rosa was in her usual pose, one foot on the rail while the other one held her up. She was leaning on her knee polishing one of her many guns in her usual chair; the wind blew her red hair over her shoulder while she fiddled with a bullet that had placed a while ago in her mouth being held between her teeth. After hearing Sai's shout she looked up from her polishing.

"What the hell are you yelling about now?" Rosa questioned.

Napping in her usual spot against the mast, Cora tried to ignore all the yelling but with no success. She looked up and glared at Sai with irritation lacing her voice as she soon spoke also.

"Yeah! Why are you yelling?" Cora responded in he own usual and typical manner.

Bringing her leg down, Rosa took the bullet from her mouth and placed it inside her gun. With a fancy twirl she placed it back in its holster and walked over to Sai, her boots stomping along the wood flooring underneath. Once she reached Sai's 'area' she took a cigarette from her pocket, grabbed a match and lit it up with the hard sole of her boot, before lighting up her cancer stick before placing it in between her lips and mouth.

"Now, I'll ask again, why the hell are you yelling for?" Rosa asked as she puffed smoke into Sai's face causing Sai give a little cough. "Some of us like the peace and quiet that rarely exist on this boat."

Sai blushed before bowing in apology, she was very rash at times, and she gave them an apologetic grin. "I'm starving. May I make me a small snack to eat to tide me over until dinner?" In truth she had just finished her Yoga and Tai chi before starting on fixing any problems with her whips... though now her body was grumbling for anything to dine upon before... well before her food got prepared by her sister-cook.

"Rosa...We would have more peace on this ship if you stop stomping around and cook some food," standing up Cora patted down her clothes to get rid of the wrinkles from sleep. "After all, you ARE the chef of this ship." Cora glared at Rosa before stating a overly used sentence towards Rosa, "Also, stop giving Sai second hand smoke already!" Sai mumbled that it was alright with her and that it really was not Rosa's fault to begin with about her smoking problem or if Sai herself received second hand smoke.

With that Cora looked around the ship to see where everyone else was. She was able to easily find Tera, the captain of this rambunctious crew, but for some reason she couldn't see or hear Kira anywhere.

"Um, girls, do any of you know where Kira is at?" Cora stated with another quick glance around the area of the ship visible to her.

"Sai, didn't you just eat an hour ago?" Tera looks up at her as she came around the corner of the ship holding on to her newest book after hearing the entire fuse. No doubt it was well worn, but at least it was in one piece. And she got it at a good price from the last town they visited, along with some other books thrown in that she hadn't looked at yet.

"Humph", Rosa puffs out more smoke from her mouth, "fine, I whip up a quick snack for the brat." She turns towards the galley before storming at the worn wood doors that bore dents from certain incidents the crew had. "I have no idea where that pain in the ass is; he's probably digging through your underwear drawer again." Rosa proceeded to quickly enter after saying that though the door to the kitchen and waltz right in knowing she owned this entire area.

Sai suddenly jumped into the air thrusting her fist catching the crews' attention instantly, but they knew of how she became riled up over nothing. "He went on shore and said he would be back after... after..." she paused sticking out her tongue to lick her top lip to try and touch the tip of her nose while placing her right hand on her waist."I forgot what else he said."

"Wait, who are we talking about? Who would want to go through a girls' underwear drawer on this ship?" Tera's mouth pursed as she tried to think of who they might be talking about. Unfortunately, no one was really coming to mind, not anyone on this ship that she currently knew and she knew them all being the captain. "And by the way, who's on lookout?" she suddenly threw out as she turned to look at the crows' nest.

"They're talking about that brat: Kira." Rosa stated as she stomped out of the kitchen towards Sai, who still stood with her fist in the air, to shove a plate into her semi-waiting hands, "Here you go, fruit parfait with chocolate on the side. Eat it and don't complain till it's time to eat dinner." She growled out before she turned to walk next to Tera, "weren't you suppose to be on look out?" She puffed out more smoke close to her captain's face only to have the wind blow it away.

Cora ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I can't believe he went and ran off again. I swear that boy is so much trouble." Pausing for a moment she looked toward the new island they were currently docked at. She could have sworn she saw smoke earlier when they docked and just now, but she quickly dismissed it as a fluke of her sleep deprived eyes.

"I believe Sai here is supposed to be on watch, Captain." She soon stated tearing her eyes off the island and back to the three still on deck.

Tera resisted the urge to wave her hands to clear out the smoke. It wouldn't do any good in the end. Rosa would just keep puffing away, though that did remind her of something. "Actually, I think I'm going to check on the weather; wouldn't do to let a storm of falling frogs happen when we're not looking." She smiled at her crew who had not vanished in thin air before leaving for the crow's nest to study the weather. Though honestly, she was pretty sure it was her turn for lookout now; and she didn't want to be one of those captains that made others do all the hard work when she could also. But, still in her mind, on the off chance a storm of frogs did happen… well then she was prepared, at least a bit.

Rosa watched her captain climbed the mast with a look of 'did she really just say that' on her face while the urge to slam her head into the pole was over came with by the words that reached her mouth first.

"Really, Tera, frogs? That is the best thing you can come up with the get away from the Cancer Puffer. Seriously?" Shaking her head Cora decided to go nab a little of Sai's desert while trying not to be noticed, though she knew if she just asked Sai would have just willingly given her all of it and … she didn't want to take advantage of her nakama and her overly trusting self.

Rosa inhaled deeply; she puffed out the rest of the smoke in her lungs and cig before flicking her butt over the rail, "Whatever you say, cap'n". She calmly stomped over to look over at the island they were docked at, "Where's that bloody newspaper bird? I want to see if our bounties got any higher." She smirked evilly as a thought, one that usually flickered a crossed her mind when bounties were updated, as she looked at the sky.

"Maybe my bounty's finally higher than that moss-head samurai wannabe." Rosa crackled evilly to herself but the other still heard her. Some shook their head while other just ignored the typical 'Rosa' jabber.

Sai let out a childish chuckle as she sipped the little amount of juice that she could before slowly eating the snack, not realizing Cora had taken some, before she said to Cora. "Thank you, sister cook, for the snack." she called out sweetly before turning to look at the island with a thin curiosity masked behind child like desire before she stated to her captain and crew behind her.

I am also sorry, I seemed to have slightly spaced the watch." but she did enjoy her activity, she thought to herself. "TERA!" she called out far to merry for any human being, though she wasn't even fully human. "May I hunt on the island?" she turned to look at the lush forest once more, it wasn't one of the prehistoric lands, and a grin climbed her face finally free. "I WANT TO-!" she turned to nearly fall flat on her stomach seeing Tera, she assumed, out of hearing range.

This was why Sai loved her fish side: excellent hearing and such, but she did seem to have an unusual fishy hunger at random times.

"Oh and what would you have suggested oh queen of clever?" Rosa faked a bow once on solid ground before returning her view to around them as well as new thoughts such as where was Kira, and she honestly thought he was gay.

Ignoring Rosa's obvious taunts she turned to Tera. "I don't know, but it certainly wouldn't have involved a storm of _frogs_. I mean really Tera, this is may be the grand line, but even it isn't so crazy to actual have storms like that".

Cora called out to Sai also, "Hey! If you're going on the island I am coming with. We don't need you going and disappearing too." This crew had too many people that randomly vanished for days on end and even then the crew was stumped as to how.

Quickly climbing down to the deck Tera looked to the jungle island before nodding to both Cora and Sai. "Sure, but stay together. The last thing we need is to lose track of another person, make that two if it happens to both of you."

Sai frowned as she paused to look at Cora before her smile reappeared instantly, "I don't get lost, Cora san, my environment just changes dramatically on me."

Give her an hour underwater and she'd give you a sea king feast, but set her on land and you better pray she doesn't get lost when she pauses for a breather. "And yes, Cora san, I would love for you to join me on my mid evening stroll through a forest in a search for a comrade." she giggled as she picked up her whip, checking the binding quickly at the grip, before she wrapped it up to place it on the hook at her side.

Watching them leave, Tera salutes them before turning to her currently frustrated crewmate. "Rosa, you know you don't want to do that. After all, if you kill it, then you have to buy them a new one. And that cost money, especially for the trained ones." She shakes her head. "Too expensive; the mail will come when it does." She lets a smirk come to her face. "Just don't pay as much."

Suddnely Cora stated how 'Pervy' Rosa was before Rosa glared at Cora shouting, "WHO'S A PERVERTED COOK?" Rosa quickly took out one of her favorite rapid machine guns and started firing at Sai and Cora as they began to descend a path, "GET OUTTA HERE! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOUR DEAD!" not specifying which of the two.

After her little rant she turns to Tera, "Pshh like that piece of shit bird gets a tip to begin with, I'll give it one bloody belli and then kick its ass outta here."

Else were while walking away from the ship:

Laughing as well at Sai's 'humorous statement', Cora placed a hand on Sai's shoulder. "Let's hope for the sake of piracy that you NEVER end up klutz like Kira. Our ship may just very well sink from all the chaos that will ensue".

She quickly cringed as she heard Rosa 's yelling and turned to block the bullets with her sword, instantly drawn out from how many times this had happened. "WATCH IT YOU PUFFER! We're on the same team!" With that spoken Cora turned to grab Sai's arm to run away from Rosa's attack and out of Rosa's range to be secluded far into the jungle.

Struggling to contain a giggle, Sai instead began to think on just how the heck they all were still alive with each other threatening to kill the other on a daily basis. Obviously they all seemed to care for each other, but it was still funny in a rather morbid way. Though Rosa did have some kind of point, Sai just wasn't sure what it was yet.

She didn't get a chance to say anything as she was quickly running after Cora screaming, "Why can't we all get along!" it was hard to be on this crew, she was very passive and not much of a fighter (forgive before drawing your weapon was how she was taught), and with her crew it seemed that it was always 'kill them and then say 'sorry'.

On the ship:

"You're telling me," she replied to Tera after a bit while putting another cigarette in her mouth, "I'm gonna go put poison in Cora's food so that she'll have stomach cramps for a week for her insults towards me."

"The only tip that bird needs is to find a day job before it becomes someone's supper." Rosa screamed to the sky after what Tera said about 'tips' that she just remembered.

A cawing noise grabbed Rosa's attention before she entered the galley as she looked up to see the Delivery Bird make it's descend from out of the blue and also in the sun's harsh light. "It's about time you bloody bird!" She snatched the newspaper from it's pouch and tossed it a belli, "if you fucking as for more I'm going to pluck every fucking feather off your body, take my cleaver and chop off that head of yours, gut out your body, AND MAKE SEAGULL STIR FRY!"

The bird gulped and rapidly flew away cawing for its life. "Damn bird," she said as she sat down on one of the patio chairs they had on the deck and opened the newspaper to the spot Rosa desperately wanted to read.

With Sai and Cora:

"Simple! We are all crazy! Especially Miss Trigger Happy!" Cracking up at some unheard joke, Cora continued running with Rosa's curses at the bird being heard from the ship. Slowing down some as the jungle got thicker she turned to Sai with a grin. "Sorry for getting you shot at by the way."

Sai nodded at Cora's word stating, "No, do not apologies, I already forgave Rosa and you while the first shots were happening." Sai turned to look around, they had stopped for a small breather, and she frowned. "Cora san, which way did we come from?" as the old meaning goes 'directions are wasted on Fishmen', was that the right haiku?

With Tera and Rosa:

"Gee, thanks. I really appreciate it." Of course when Tera did that, it would be her who was on the receiving end when Cora was suffering being the ships doctor. Hopefully the sarcasm wasn't too hidden. "I'll go make sure I have enough medicine. In the meanwhile, try not to kill the bird. You have no idea where it's been, and it probably wouldn't even feed a starving man."

"Mmhmmm" Rosa just waved Tera's advice away and continued to read.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Freezing in place at the sound of the scream, she quickly turns on her heels and races back to Rosa. "What? What is it?" She cant see the paper yet, but obviously something happened. Hopefully it wasn't something useless like a sale at a fish market.

With Sai and Cora:

Continues smiling, "Thanks Sai, I'm glad you're not ma-..." she froze as a chill went up her back. "Oh shit, I think Rosa saw something in the paper that has officially signed my death papers..." Cora speeds up her walk to get far, FAR away from the ship as possible. When Rosa was pissed Cora took all the blame and pain that came with it.

Sai frowned at Cora for a moment, "Why would sister-cook be so angry at you, you've warranted nothing?" Sai frowned with a deep sigh before looking up again with a twitchy eye. "Cora san, um... may I ask you a question?"

With Tera and Rosa:

Growing at the paper she pulls out the wanted posters, "look at this shit! Look!" She waves her bounty in front of Tera's face, "Only 20,000,000 million belli! I'm worth WAAAAAAAY more than that!" She slams in on the patio table. "Damn bounty people don't know how fucking dangerous I am!" She takes a long in hale and breathes out her smoke angrily.

Nope. It was worse than the fish market. "Seriously? Thats what has you so worked up? Your bounty? Why is it even important?" For the life of her, she never could really understand. And for Rosa to be upset, well that was understandable, but still. "Would you feel better if you killed something?"

With Cora and Sai:

Laughing nervously Cora replies, "Probably something to do with the new bounties most likely, she's been hounding me about the last rise for a while now". She slows down to a normal step to walk beside Sai and continues, "and sure. Ask away".

Sai chuckled at Rosa's unusual lust for a higher bounty then one green haired human's, if she was right he did beat up someone who she heard stories about from her people, and she returned her mind onto her original topic that she so desired to speak, "Since we do not have a navigator and our captain has been doing all the work in that department, are we absolutely sure this island is uninhabited?"

Cora joined in on the laughing before getting to answering the question. "Yeah, that is the problem about not having a navigator ain't it?" She looked around at the dense jungle that was on the side of the island where they docked at. "But to tell you the honest truth I really don't know if this pace is inhabited, I mean fromthe looks of it I can say this half of the island isn't. But we need to keep looking, plus maybe Kira found people".

An image of Kira tied up and in a pot of boiling water filled her mind causing her to start laughing. "Kehehehe~!"

With Tera and Rosa:

She angrily gnawed the butt of her cig, "the importance is that ever since I decided to become a pirate I wanted a huge bounty, the higher the bounty the more challenges I get. If I can get my name so well known the they'll have to acknowledge me as the damn best marksmen in the whole God damn world!" She flicked her cig over the rail. "But these fucking rookies keep upping their bounties and mines is barely getting noticed." She slams down eight other bounties, "damn Mugiwaras!"

And that was it. Rosa's one sided competition with the straw-hats. One sided in the fact that they didn't even know she or any of her crew existed. And honestly, Tera was okay with that. She had seen, or rather read how things usually turned out for them. Usually in danger hanging on by the skin of her teeth. Right now she would rather be unknown and safe than infamous and almost dead. Which reminded her. "Rosa, how long do you think we should give Sai and Cora before we go in after them?"

She looked back at the island, "give 'im an hour, they'll rush back when they get hungry." She tossed the rest of the newspaper on the table and walked away.

With Cora and Sai:

Sai frowned before she looked down at her feet, her skin was becoming extremely dry. It was tipical for fishmen to need to wet down their skin, she was no exception, "Cora, I believe when we get back I'll go fishing, my skin is becoming far to parched." that was another problem Sai feared when they docked at islands like many. They did not have open avilability to the water and Sai feared the worst.

Looking her up and down, Cora nodded. "Lets look for a creek first, you need to stay healthy incase we run into any danger, right?" Looking around for a minutes for a tree suitable to climb she found one. "Ah ha! I'll climb that tree there and look around for a creek and I might even see Kira!" Running toward the tree and began to climb.

With a slightly forced smile Sai pushed out her chest and continued to walk, "LET US FIND OUR DEAR BELOVED FRIEND!"

With Tera and Rosa:

Looking towards the jungle she shakes her head in amusement. "Yeah, that's if they can find their way back." With a smile, she then grabs the newspaper now discarded and begins to flip through its pages looking for any interesting news. Hopefully they wouldn't be here long seeing as how she had no idea how long it would take for the log pose to reset.

She leans against the railling and looks over the island, "where are we anyways? I'm not the best map reader so I can't tell where the f*ck we are."

"Well, obviously we're on a ship that is next to an island." She smiles ruefully for a second. "But if you were looking for a more specific answer, then I'm afraid I cant tell you. Honestly, I'm just surprised that we're all still alive with no real navigator."

With Cora and Sai:

"Keep a look out while I sear-...WAIT! Don't walk off!" Groaning at Sai's determination she continued to climb the tree deciding she'll catch up in a moment. '_ugg, I really hope I don't get lost going up this tree'_

Sai, determined not to be hindered by her skin, looked around before she paused to turn her head in the direction of... of shouting? "Cora san, how far have we walked?" she spun on her heel to address the other with a smile before she paled dramatically. "Oh... um..." She felt fear race up her spine: Sai had once again lost sight of her nakama. She trusted Cora to find her so with every will she could muster not to run screaming in a circle like some turky on thanksgiving, poor turkey why did humans eat such sad bird?, she sat down and began to sing:

'On board the ship I sail! I fight the stormy seas, I have a crew of dimwits, I hope they don't kill me!' she laughed a little. 'Give me a bucket, but not a mop, and I'll throw it on my captain! Give my firstmate a smack down, I'm sure they'll find it grand! Don't hate me because I'm fishy, but love me because I smile!' she paused to think of a next line. 'Though now I fear my crews own fury, for I'm lost once again!' a full blown laughter left her before she paused hearing what sounded like voices.

"Their probably far off, nothing to worry about."

With Tera and Rosa:

"Just follow the damn log post and we should stay alive." She glanced back at the island, "20 belli says they're lost again."

20 belli? "Now that is a fools bet. And only a fool would take you up on it." She too glances at the island. "30 belli says they find some good treasure, but then forget where they put it."

_'ugg...stupid tree moss, stupid bugs, stupid crewmates walking off...'_ the sound of a sneeze filled the air. _'stupid people talking about me...damn them'_

Cora continued to grip and groan in her head as she reached the top of the tree and looked around for signs of anything important. "Ha! I found a creek! And whoa...I see people, lots of people and crap they're heading toward Sai"! Jumping down from the tree top she ran in what she hope was the general direction of Sai. _'oh man! Got to help her!'_

"Heh", she pulled out one of her guns from her holister and began twirling it around, "if those two found treasure not only will I pay you 30 belli, but I'll strip to my birthday suit and skinny dip into the ocean we're sailing on."

Her mouth moves into a Cheshire like grin as she holds out her left hand. "Do we have a deal then? They find it, you pay and skinny dip. They don't, then I'll pay and skinny dip."

She grins, "Why, captain, my captain you have yourself deal." She takes Tera's hand and gives it a firm handshake.

With Sai and Cora:

"SAI-CHAN!"

Sai paused in her singing to turn in the direction she heard Cora's voice. She had first pondered that it might have just been Cora angry, that lovely nakama was forgiven for any hatred she had or might cause for Sai, and instantly she felt her gut drop at Cora's dead man run. "Oh... Cora-." she didn't get to finish as a gunshot was heard before he head snapped to look at men in white marine uniforms. "Oh dear." she placed a smile on her face as she stood up shouting, "I forgive you for that bullet you shot at me!" another was shot barely missing her head. "Oh, another one... AGAIN I FORGIVE YOU!"

With Tera and Rosa:

Both on deck heard the blistering sound of the guns on land before turning to look at each other to state with knowing concern that neither of the two (three) on land used guns.

"And the last time I checked, neither Cora or Sai used guns." As if trying to see through the thick foliage of the island, Tera is at a glaring point with the island. "Either one of them has a gun and didn't tell us, or someone else is on that island. Someone with a gun."

Concentrating hard, Rosa narrowed her eyes at the path Cora and Sai went on, "that...Was fired from a Navy gun..." Rosa's eyes widen as she spun towards her captain. "CAPTAIN THERE MIGHT BE MARINES POSTED ON THIS ISLAND IF THEM SHOT ARE FROM A NAVY GUN!"

_Marine, _Tera cursed in her mind as she quickly began to change into the captain of the crew and not just a member of it.

Panic flashed over Rosa's eyes, "I know my gunshots, cap'n, I've fired almost every single type of gun out there. If them shot ain't from Marines, then I might as well hang up my holster."

She knew it was a distinct possibility. Either a marine or someone who had stolen a marine's weapon was currently on this island with them. Biting her lip, she spokes without turning her eyes nor head. "Rosa, we have to proceed cautiously. As far as I know, there are no navy outpost on this island, let alone within a day's journey. Right now we can't be sure of anything." She turns to face her cook as she contained her emotions to her full extent. "Make sure the ship is anchored and I'll grab my bag. We need to check this out."

She looked back to island, seeing nothing better to do she rushed over to the anchor and undid the latch sending it plummeting to the ocean floor. "Anchor's secure, not let's get off this ship and towards those damn shots." Not really known for her patients, Rosa stepped on the rail and pushed herself forward, jumping from the ship to the sand.

* * *

**Forgive our grammar, spelling, and maybe not so understandable writing XD**


End file.
